


The One Where Massive Liberties Will Be Taken

by RurouniHime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caretaking, First Kiss, HP: EWE, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Partnership, Post-Hogwarts, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Massive Liberties Will Be Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunnyJim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SunnyJim).



> The eleventh of thirteen ficlets I wrote for various people during a gift exchange this year. The goal was 500 words for everyone (and believe you me, that was HARD. I am Bad at writing Short Things). Everyone got a choice of my fandoms/pairings. So I have a soft spot for h/c. Everyone knows it. >.> Ahem.
> 
> This one is for the charming SunnyJim. ^_^ Happy holidays, lovely!

“Oi, Potter. I’m in your domicile, don’t hex me.”

Harry put down his wand and rubbed his face. He listened as Draco did something in the kitchen, then the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Draco entered the bedroom, levitating a bowl and mug behind him. He cleared the bedside table for them, then turned again. “Accio Gatorade.”

The bottle whizzed in from the hallway to his outstretched hand. Draco promptly handed it to Harry. “Sit up, drink this bloody thing before you liquefy on me.”

Harry pushed upright, careful of his uneasy stomach, and popped the cap. As much as he disliked the drink normally, right then it tasted like ambrosia over his tongue.

“Here, slow down.” Draco eased the bottle from his lips and sat on the edge of the bed. “Make yourself sick. Again.”

Harry groaned and leaned back. He eyed the steaming mug and bowl. “What’re those?”

“Ginger tea and chicken broth. Calm your stomach, and then fill it, hopefully.”

“Try a little soup.”

Draco set the bowl in his palm atop a towel. Harry took a few cautious slurps from the spoon and waited, but his stomach seemed… optimistic for now. Or at least distracted. He swallowed some more. “Thank you. Didn’t have to.”

“Please.” Draco set the Gatorade next to the mug. “What am I going to do in the office all by myself? Might as well make sure my partner’s not dead.”

“Bloody holiday for Wallace if I did die,” Harry muttered and Draco snorted.

“Don’t think he’ll be a problem much longer.”

Harry stilled. “What did you do?”

“Might’ve let slip where he’s been sneaking off to after work.” Draco’s eyes flicked to Harry’s. “Via Howler to his wife.”

Harry set the bowl down and began to clap slowly while Draco preened. “I’ve said it before, but it bears repeating: you do have moments of brilliance.”

“So magnanimous, Potter.” He sat in silence while Harry took a shot at the tea. “How’re you feeling, then?”

“Better than last night.” Harry set the mug down and shut his eyes. “Lucky you weren’t here.”

Draco’s hand slid around Harry’s, palm to palm. Harry opened his eyes, stared at their hands. “You’re… okay with this.”

He watched Draco’s fingers squeeze round his. “Bit stupid to make you suffer when you’re already so ill.”

Harry’s heart sank. “Draco—”

“Potter?” 

He looked up and found Draco staring him down.

“Harry.” Draco sighed. “I’m not so good at sudden changes. I reacted badly. Given time to think… I find I’m not so averse to it. At all.”

“So… you’ll see me. Outside of work.”

“Might as well. Always thinking about you there.”

Harry stared at him. Draco stared right back, then raised an eyebrow. 

“Not kissing you, Harry. You’re germy.”

“Wouldn’t expect you to.”

But then Draco _did_ lean in, sweeping his lips lightly over Harry’s, the sweetest of touches. “Rest assured,” he murmured, “I will be taking massive liberties once you’re not germy any longer.”

~fin~


End file.
